


On That Night

by SapphireFlare



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ahegao, Cervix Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mating Press, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest, Sleep Groping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFlare/pseuds/SapphireFlare
Summary: Lucina just wanted to sleep, but her brother, Morgan just had to enter her room and have some fun with her.





	On That Night

It was late at night, Lucina was asleep in her bed when the door to her bedchamber opened. The creaking sound woke her up as she groaned and opened her eyes a little to look at the door. Standing there was Morgan, her younger brother. He entered the room and went up to Lucina, shaking her a little.

“Hey, Lucina. Are you awake?” He whispered, nudging her.

“Mhmm...” She got out, pretending to sleep.

Lucina didn’t want out get out of her bed since she spent the whole day training with her father in swordplay and needed the rest. She hoped that Morgan would just give up and leave her so that she could sleep. The nudging stopped for a moment before hearing the door close. The Ylissean princess sighed in relief before she turned to a better sleeping position.

“You’re always such a heavy sleeper, sis.”

Lucina gasped in her head when she felt something touching her butt. The hand rubbed her rump gently before squeezing tightly. She then felt another hand groping her breast. Lucina slowly opened one eye and saw Morgan behind her, staring at her body. The young Tactician leaned down to her head and sniffed her hair, making Lucina shiver knowing that her brother was doing this sort of thing to her.

“You’re hair smells so nice. It’s almost like mother’s, but with a hint of lavender.” He described. “If only yours was bigger. It would feel great.”

Morgan laid in bed with his sister and began to grope both her breasts. Lucina did her best to stifle her moans as her little brother played with her nipples through her nightgown. She could feel Morgan breathing on her neck as his body was pressed up against her back. 

He pinched, twisted and pulled her stiffed nubs, making Lucina squirm in pleasure. His hand then went down to her crotch pulled up the hem of her nightgown before sliding under her panties. The sudden touch on her clit forced Lucina’s body to lean forward.

“Wow, you’re wetter than last time, sis.” He got out.

‘Last time?!’ Lucina exclaimed in her mind. “How long did this go on for?!”

The blanket covering her was tossed aside as Morgan pulled down her panties. He took a whiff of it before he put it aside. Morgan now had a great view of his sister’s defenceless vagina. He held her legs up before he began to lick her labia.

Lucina was doing her best to stay silent, but her moans managed to escape from her throat. This prompt Morgan to attack her clitoris, making her moan even more. Her sensitive nub was under the assault of her brother’s tongue and teeth as he nibbled a few times before sucking it.

A strange feeling crept up to her core. Her toes curled from the pleasure as an orgasm was about to hit her. She bit her lip, awaiting the burst of ecstasy to erupt when her clit was released from Morgan’s mouth. She moaned in distress upon the denial when she felt Morgan’s cheek pressing against hers.

“You’re awake, aren’t you, sis?” He whispered.

She gasped internally. How could he tell? Her exhaustion was why she didn’t protest or stop him as she didn’t want to exhort her tired body. Lucina did have the thought of stopping him earlier, yet she didn’t. She continued to fake sleep when something hard pressed against her snatch.

“Well, if you’re not awake. Then I guess you won’t mind.” He said, stroking his erect cock and rubbing his sister’s labia with the tip.

He gently pushed in before pulling out. Rubbing the bottom of his cock against her entrance, stimulating her clit. Morgan was teasing her at this point, making sure her orgasm was on the edge of her grasp but never achieved.

“M-Mor-” Lucina got out before Morgan immediately plunged his entire shaft into her. “Gaaahn!”

Lucina’s entire body arched up, invaded by the long-delayed orgasm. Her tongue stuck out as her eyes rolled back. Not even a second later, Morgan started to fuck her hard and fast, pushing her legs down next to her head. He hugged her sister into a mating press as Lucina moaned and shrieked in pleasure.

“I knew you were awake!” Morgan exclaimed, continuing to pound his sister’s pussy. “I’ve studied your body reactions for so long now. I know when you’re going to cum and your every weak points!”

“Augh! Aauh! Ah! M-Morgan~!” She got out, feeling her second orgasm coming up. “I-I’m cumming! Cumming!”

Morgan kept his pace as his sister’s body twitched and her pussy squirting out. It didn’t help that her orgasming was making her reach her third orgasm faster due to Morgan’s heavy thrusts. Morgan kissed his sister to muffle her screams of pleasure. Lucina’s mind was turning to mush from all her orgasms as a forth one was hitting her.

“Hey Lucina, I’ve been doing this for months now. Your body is only this sensitive after you’ve trained with father.” He stated. “Your numbed and tired body makes you cum easier, you just never noticed!”

As much as she wants to deny it, Lucina could only care about when her next orgasm will be. She suddenly felt her brother’s dick getting bigger when he fucked her at his fastest. The pleasure was too much for her as hearts have begun to form in her eyes, her lips contorted to a quivering smile with her tongue hanging out. It was coming, the fifth wave of ecstasy. 

“Ooh~. I’m gonna cum, sis! Your womb is gonna be filled by your little brother’s sperm!”

“Aagh! Yesh! Cumh inshide meh, Morganh! Makeh meh cumh with yohr seeeeeedh!”

Pushing deep, his cock penetrated into her womb. Morgan kissed her once more, making sure her orgasmic scream doesn’t escape and echoed through the night. He could feel his testicles churned before he shot out a torrent of cum into Lucina’s womb. Lucina crossed her legs around Morgan’s waist, forcing him deeper in while her womb was slowly starting to bloat from his endless wave of spunk. After they broke the kiss, Lucina’s head fell onto her pillow, face contorted to an ahegao as she panted.

“Aah~. Good thing mother taught me that spell that prevents you from getting pregnant.” He smiled, rubbing his sister’s bloated womb. “Or else you might get knocked up from just one time.”

He pulled out his dick as his cum dribbled out of Lucina’s pussy. The Ylissean princess couldn’t move a muscle as her little brother cleaned up his mess before covering herself and him with a blanket.

“Goodnight, Lucina~.” Morgan got out, hugging his sister. “Mother’s going to be teaching me more stuff tomorrow, so we’ll be having some fun the next night.”


End file.
